1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to golf performance analytics, and more particularly to methods and systems for generating diagrammatic representations of golf performance analytics, such as scattergraph diagrams.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art diagrammatic views of golf performance is known, specifically directional and distance charts or information are known to be generated based upon a golfer's performance on a specific course of play. Also, generally, golf performance statistical programs are known, in particular for using GPS coordinates for tracking shot distances. However, detailed analytics that are specific to player status, course conditions, and other factors have not been included in tracking golf performance for players, in particular with interactivity and analytics provided based upon actual golf play under normal conditions, i.e., on a course, rather than through simulation or practice situations only. Thus there remains a need for systems and methods that provide for improved statistical analytics of golf performance and that include text, tabular, graphic, and image-based outputs that include trends information for the golfer (or multiple golfers for individual and/or collective comparison), all based upon actual golf play on course situations, wherein the golfer inputs shot data during play, without interrupting the flow of the game, and uploads the shot data for analytics and review online of golf performance.